Mikä hitto on sinkkujen päivä?
by VarjoSandsrew
Summary: Tylsistynyt Ranska saa tietää kesken maailmankokouksen, että on sinkkujen päivä. Se innoittaa hänet kiusaamaan Englantia ja niin Latvian esitelmä unohtuu kokouksen ajautuessa hitaasti tavalliseen sekavuuteensa. Etelä-Korea tietää myös kertoa, mikä muu päivä marraskuun 11.päivä on. One-shot.


Ikäraja: T

Genre: huumori

Varoitukset: levottomuus, kirosanoja, alkoholin nauttiminen/vertailu (täysi-ikäisten kesken ja menneenä muisteluna).

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Eletään vuotta 2019 ja kuulen ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan, että on olemassa sinkkujen päivä. Ja miten käy? Näen mielessäni heti ainekset Hetalia-ficciin. Puolustuksekseni sanon, että koetin vastustaa sitä. Kestin viisi sekuntia.

Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kuin kirjoitan Etelä-Koreasta ja Kiinasta. Kuvittelin aina, että se tapahtuisi rauhallisissa merkeissä… hahaha. En muista milloin olen viimeksi kirjoittanut jotain näin levotonta.

* * *

**Mikä hitto on sinkkujen päivä?**

* * *

Maailmankokous oli sujunut suhteellisen rauhallisesti siihen mennessä, mutta itsensä ikävystyneeksi kokenut Ranska oli alkanut selailla puhelimellaan uutisia salaa pöydän alla ja törmännyt kiinnostavaan otsikkoon, jonka hän halusi jakaa ääneen.

"_Angleterre_, tiesitkö sinä, että tänään on sinkkujen päivä?"

"Mikä hitto on sinkkujen päivä?" Englanti tuhahti vastaukseksi.

Hän oli ollut pahantuulinen koko päivän eikä tajunnut kuinka kovaa oli puhunut. Kokoushuoneen valkotaulun edessä Latvia hiljeni kesken esityksensä. Odotettavissa oli selkeästi jälleen yksi Ranskan ja Englannin loputtomista pikkukiistoista. Kokemuksesta he kaikki tiesivät, että oli parempi antaa niiden puhjeta ja mennä menojaan kuin yrittää hillitä niitä tai puhua niiden päälle. Jopa Saksa oli hiljalleen ymmärtänyt sen. Toisinaan, kuten tänään, hän vain puri hampaitaan yhteen ja antoi heidän kähistä kähinänsä.

"Marraskuun 11.päivä vietetään sinkkujen päivää. Silloin erilaiset kaupalliset tahot ja liikkeet antavat alennuksia erinäisistä tuotteista. Matkapuhelimista esimerkiksi. Ja hajuvesistä."

"Minkä ihmeen takia?" Englanti kohotti päänsä käsivarsistaan ja katsoi Ranskaan.

Ranska kohautti hartioitaan "Ykkönen on yksinäisin luku ja tähän päivämäärään niitä mahtuu erityisen paljon. Ja kun huomioidaan miten monta juhlapäivää on omistettu pariskunnille ja perheille, kai yksi on haluttu antaa teillekin. Ettette tuntisi oloanne niin hylätyiksi ja apean orvoiksi."

"Halvatun sammakonkoipi! Minä en ole yhtään yksinäinen! Älä yritäkään tuputtaa minulle mitään yksinäisyys-roskaa!" Englanti kihisi.

"Älä minulle suutu, _Angleterre_. En minä tätä ole keksinyt. Kysymykset ja syytökset voit esittää Kiinalle."

Tässä vaiheessa he kaikki olivat seuranneet kaksikon keskustelua ja kääntyivät nyt katsomaan Kiinaa.

"Se on vuoden suurin shoppailupäivä, aru" Kiina vastasi hivenen vaisusti häkeltyneenä äkillisestä huomiosta.

"Eikö se olekaan Black Friday?" Amerikka kysyi vetäen älypuhelimensa nopeasti esiin tarkistaakseen asiaan netistä.

"Ei" Ranska vastasi selaten yhä puhelintaan. "Sinkkujen päivää alettiin viettää Kiinassa 1990-luvulla ja kymmenen vuotta myöhemmin siitä muodostui nykyisen kaltainen ostoskarnevaali. Se on isompi kuin Black Friday ja Cyber Monday yhdessä."

Amerikka oli tällä välin ehtinyt internetin syvyyksiin ja hihkaisi "Englanti! Wikipediassa sanotaan, että Isossa-Britanniassa vietetään kansallista sinkkujen päivää marraskuun 11.päivä! Kansainvälinen deitti-experttien joukko on kehittänyt sen joko auttamaan sinkkuja hyväksymään sinkkuuden kaikella avoimuudella ja rakkaudella _tai tekemään asialle jotain._"

"Minua ei edelleenkään kiinnosta" Englanti murisi. "Äläkä luota kaikkeen mitä Wikipedia sanoo! Ja: ei!" Viimeisen hän kääntyi sanomaan Ranskalle, joka ei vielä ollut ehtinyt sanoa mitään, mutta oli todennäköisesti ehdottamassa jotain siitä, miten he voisivat poistaa sinkkuuden yksinäisyyden yhdessä.

Saksa huokaisi raskaasti. Toisin sanoen kyse on taas vain yhdestä tavasta viedä ihmisiltä rahat vetoamalla tunteisiin. Käänteinen ystävänpäivä. Tai pikemminkin jonkinlainen uusi ystävänpäivän sisarus, jos päivää ajettiin sitä kohti, että ilman seurustelukumppania olevia alettaisiin johdattaa toistensa luo. Pöydän vastakkaisella puolella oleva Belgia näytti lähes yhtä synkältä ja pessimistiseltä kuin hän. Sinkkujen päivä osui samalle päivälle ensimmäisen maailmansodan loppumisen muistamispäivän kanssa eikä se siksi oikein tahtonut juurtua Belgiaan, vaikka kaupalliset tahot olivat sitä yrittäneet.

Muuallakin kokouspöydän ympärillä käytiin aiheesta hämmentynyttä sananvaihtoa.

"Oletko sinä koskaan kuullut tästä?" Viro kysyi Suomelta.

Suomi pudisti päätään. "E-en."

"Mikä yllätys se nyt on, sinä ja Ruotsi olette olleet yhdessä – kuinka monta vuotta?"

Suomi tuijotti pöydänpintaan kiusaantuneena tämän kaltaisesta huomiosta. Ruotsin silmälasit välkähtivät ja hän loi tavallistakin kauhistuttavamman mulkaisun Tanskaan. Ranska värähti katsetta, vaikka se ei edes kohdistunut häneen. Hän oli ajatellut itse sanovansa jotain samankaltaista. Onneksi hän oli vain ajatellut.

Puola piteli päätään. "Mä en siis niin tod. pysy perässä enää! Niinku, on ystävänpäivä, White Day, Black Day – ja nyt vielä tämä?"

"Tänään ei ole ainoastaan sinkkujen päivä, _daze~!_ Tänään on myös Pepero Day!" Etelä-Korea julisti innokkaana hymyillen leveän, kirkkaan hymyn. Hän oli selvästi odottanut, että pääsisi kertomaan siitä. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan katsonut häneen. He eivät olleet varmoja halusivatko kuulla. Etelä-Korealla oli juhlia jokaisen kuukauden 14.päivälle ja edellisenä vuonna he olivat viettäneet niitä kaikkia.

"Mikä on Pepero Day?"

He kääntyivät katsomaan. Oli harvinaista, että Venäjä punastui, mutta nyt niin tapahtui. Hän tiesi kyllä paremmin, että hänen olisi pitänyt olla hiljaa niin kuin muutkin, mutta sitten hän oli tullut uteliaaksi ja kysymys oli vain karannut häneltä ennen kuin hän huomasikaan. Hän oli ollut poissa viime vuonna Pepero Dayn aikaan.

"_Da~ze!"_ Etelä-Korea henkäisi innoissaan, mutta ei päässyt sen pidemmälle Kiinan alkaessa huitoa häntä wokki-pannulla ulos huoneesta. Matkan varrella hän tarttui kiinni Venäjän kaulahuivista ja raahasi hänetkin ulos pamauttaen kokoushuoneen ovet kiinni ja teljeten ne asettamalla tuolin selkänojan taktisesti kahvojen alle.

Kokoushuoneen sisäpuolella oli hiljaista. Oli ihan totta, ettei Etelä-Koreaa pitänyt päästää vauhtiin tai muuten hän ei lakkaisi koko päivänä säheltämästä, mutta Kiinan tempaisu oli silti ollut varsin äärimmäinen. He odottivat kuulevansa ovien takaa pahaenteistä "kolkolkol"-ääntä, mitä seuraisi ovien särkyminen säpäleiksi, mutta sitä ei kuulunut. Kuului vain Etelä-Korean sähinää, mutta se hiljeni pian. Itse asiassa ovien taakse tuli täysin hiljaista.

Japanin kännykkä värisi äänettömällä. "He menivät etsimään paikkaa, joka myisi Peperoita" Japani sanoi luettuaan tekstiviestin. Kokoushuone huokaisi syvään helpotuksesta.

"Ve, minusta White Day oli kiva päivä. Vaahtokarkit ovat hyviä ~!"

"Eihän sinun niitä pitänyt syödä, vaan antaa niitä jollekulle naiselle kiitokseksi ystävänpäivästä!" Romano huitaisi veljeään takaraivoon.

Italia hieroi päätään. "Niinhän minä teinkin! Minä vain ostin niitä itsellenikin."

Ranska pudisti hyväntahtoisesti päätään. "Lapsellisuuksia. Kukat ja korut, siinä on hieno ja arvokas lahja, niitä pitäisi aina antaa."

"…tai valkoisia alusvaatteita" Amerikka ei voinut olla lisäämättä puoliääneen, ihan vaan siksi, että hän tiesi Japanin muuttuvan huomautuksesta aivan punaiseksi. Niin kuin hän muuttuikin.

Japanin piilottaessa kasvonsa otsalleen painaman kämmensyrjän taa Saksa mietti mielessään, kuinka kamala lahjaidea viimeisimmäksi mainittu oli. Mitä jos sitä arvioi lahjan saajan koon väärin? Moniko suhde oli kaatunut siihen, että nainen löysi lahjakäärepapereiden sisältä valtavat valkoiset mummoalushousut? Tai liian pienet hepenet? Saksa painoi oman kämmenensä otsalleen ja liittyi Japanin kanssa noloudesta punaisena hehkuvaan joukkoon.

Italia kääntyili ympäri paikallaan ja katseli ystäviään äännähdellen lyhyitä, huolestuneita "ve, ve!" -ääniä hämillään heidän äkillisestä värimuutoksestaan ja selvästä ahdingostaan. Hän oli itse asiassa ajatellut antaa Saksalle lahjaksi valkoiset kalsarit (aivan kuten hän oli antanut Saksalle aikoinaan punaiset kalsarit joululahjaksi) kuultuaan alusvaatteiden olevan yleinen lahjavaihtoehto kyseiselle päivälle, mutta Itävalta oli taivutellut hänet luopumaan ideasta, ja niin he olivat pelkästään syöneet vaahtokarkkeja ja valkosuklaata. Tosin Saksa ei ollut tiennyt syytä miksi, hän oli vain pitänyt sitä Italian omana päähänpistona.

He muistelivat edellisvuotta ja Etelä-Korean niin sanotusti kahtatoista ystävänpäivää.

Se oli alkanut siitä, kun Preussi oli kuullut Diary Daysta, joka oli tammikuun 14.päivä, ja innostunut niin mahtavasta päivästä. Etelä-Korean ja hänen keskustellessa siitä vilkkaasti Amerikka oli kuullut heidän puheensa ohimennen ja jäänyt koukkuun – vain siksi että mustan päiväkirjan saaminen tulevan vuoden suunnitelmia varten oli tuonut hänen mieleensä _Death Noten_.

Vaahdottuaan kyseisestä anime- ja mangasarjasta (ja monista muista siinä samalla) noin neljäkymmentä minuuttia, hän oli sankarin ominaisuudessa ja valtuuksilla julistanut, että heidän pitäisi kaikkein viettää sinä vuonna Korean juhlapäiviä. Englanti oli jo aloittanut hänen sättimisensä ja päässyt hyvään vauhtiin, kun Amerikka oli sanonut painavimman argumenttinsa: viettämällä toistensa juhlapäiviä he oppisivat tuntemaan toisiaan, tapojaan ja maailmaa paremmin.

Siitä oli pitkä aika, kun hän oli sanonut mitään niin älykästä, joten lyhyen, syvän, järkyttyneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen suostumus ehdotukseen oli mutistu yleisesti ja yhteisesti.

Ideana se oli kaunis. Mutta hyperaktiivisen Etelä-Korean tavallistakin hyperaktiivisemman pomppimisen seuraaminen kerran-kaksi kuussa (sillä tietenkin hän otti mukaan myös muita juhlapäiviä, kun kerrankin oli mahdollisuus ja kaikki kuuntelivat häntä) oli ollut paljon enemmän kuin kukaan heistä oli jaksaa.

Oli 14.päivissä mieluisiakin tapauksia. Ranskan suosikki oli esimerkiksi lokakuun 14., viininpäivä. Italia puolestaan piti joulukuun 14:stä, halauspäivästä. (Japanille se oli liikaa. Hän jäi silloin suosiolla kotiin.)

Sen sijaan vihreän päivän eli Green Dayn viettäminen elokuussa oli ollut varsin ristiriitaista.

Ensinnäkin Amerikka oli soitattanut koko päivän Green Dayn musiikkia, vaikka Etelä-Korea kiljui, ettei kyse ollut siitä, vaan sojun juomisesta. Oikaiseminen ei saanut Amerikkaa lopettamaan musiikin soittamista, mikä johti siihen, että Englannin punk-vaihe poksahti esiin huolimatta siitä, miten hän aina julisti, ettei koskaan kuunnellut yhdysvaltalaista punkia, vaan vain ja ainoastaan aitoa brittipunkia.

Koska soju, eteläkorealainen vodka, kuului olennaisena päivään metsässä kävelemisen lisäksi, Etelä-Korea oli tuonut juomaa mukanaan tarjotakseen kaikille täysi-ikäisille valtioiden henkilöitymille maistiaisen siitä. Etelä-Korean kaataessa Venäjälle hänen annostaan, Venäjä hymyili lempeän kohteliaasti, lähes hellästi vihreälle pullolle. Sojun alkoholiprosentti oli 20. Se ei siis täyttänyt edes Euroopan unionin vodkalle asettamaa minimivahvuutta, joka oli 37,5 prosenttia. Kun se vielä oli maultaan makeaa, Venäjä piti sitä lähinnä mehuna, mutta ei sanonut sitä ääneen. Etelä-Korea oli sen verran ylpeä maailman myydyimmästä ja suosituimmasta viinastaan, ettei hän hennonut.

Itävalta kieltäytyi juomasta. Hän sanoi menevänsä mieluummin metsään kävelemään myöhemmin päivällä, mikä harmitti Etelä-Koreaa ja hirvitti heitä muita. Huolet kuitenkin haihtuivat, kun Belgia ja Espanja lupautuivat kävelylle Itävallan seuraksi, ja Suomi kertoi miten hänestä oli hassua, että soju oli makeutettu ksylitolilla, jota hänen maassaan käytettiin purkan raaka-aineena. Etelä-Korean mielipahan alku unohtui saman tien ja hän kysyi oliko Suomella purkkaa mukanaan. Suomi antoi hänelle kokonaisen 12 palan paketin, mistä Etelä-Korea innostui niin että olisi halunnut rutistaa Suomea kunnolla, mutta vaihtoi sen tavallistakin kiivaampaan puhetulvaan älyttyään ajoissa Ruotsin istuvan Suomen vieressä. (Ei sillä, että halaamisessa olisi jotain vikaa. Etelä-Korealla vain oli valitettava tapa tehdä _muutakin_ kuin halata.)

"Black Daysta minä en välittänyt niin paljon" Italia tunnusti hiljaa ja Romano ja hän värähtivät yhtä aikaa muistellessaan jajangmyeonia, mustia nuudeleita, joita tuona päivänä oli tapana syödä. Se näytti yksinkertaisesti niin hirveältä, että hänelle oli noussut kyyneleet silmiin, kun hänen oli pitänyt syödä sitä. Maku ei ollut onneksi vastannut ulkonäköä – toisin kuin mämmin kanssa. Se maistiainen oli edelleen yksi Italian hirveimmistä kulinaarisista kokemuksista koko hänen historiansa ajalta.

"Honhonhon, ehkä meidän pitäisi tehdä niitä nuudeleita sinulle tänäänkin, Englanti" Ranska nauroi muistellessaan itsekin Kiinan kehittämää, mutta Korean omakseen ottamaa ruokalajia jatkaen Englannin kiusaamista sinkkujen päivästä. "Se sopisi päivään hyvin, eikö? Ja Puola voisi maalata kyntesi mustiksi."

"Saanko?" Puola innostui välittömästi.

Englanti nousi ylös paikaltaan. "Minä en kestä teitä idiootteja enää hetkeäkään. Minä häivyn." Hän käveli kokoushuoneen oville, tyrkkäsi tuolit sivuun ja läväytti ovet auki – vain päätyäkseen suoraan Etelä-Korean halaukseen.

"Minä löysin kaikille Peperoja, _daze!_ Kävin hakemassa niitä kotoa asti!"

Englannin koettaessa päästä irti Etelä-Korean otteesta Venäjä astui peremmälle huoneeseen ja jakoi Pepero-askeja kaikille aloittaen oven lähettyvillä seisovasta Kanadasta. Latvia-parka oli kaikessa hiljaisuudessa mennyt takaisin istumaan Viron viereen, kun hänelle oli selvinnyt, että hänet ja hänen esitelmänsä oli kokonaan unohdettu. Saksa päätti, että kun kaikki olisivat saaneet herkkunsa ja istuisivat taas hiljaa, hän ohjaisi kokouksen takaisin varsinaiseen aiheeseensa.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2

Tein tätä ficciä varten taustatutkimuksia ja nuo Korean juhlapäivät ovat kaikki olemassa. Intensiteetti, jolla niitä vietetään, vaihtelee ja kaikissa on mukana vahva kaupallinen intressi. Suurimmat ja tärkeimmät ovat ystävänpäivä ja White Day. Itse asiassa White Day on alkujaan lähtöisin Japanista (paitsi jos Hetalian Etelä-Korealta kysytään), mutta sitä vietetään myös muun muassa Taiwanissa, Vietnamissa, Kiinassa ja Hong Kongissa. Black Dayta taas, joka on siis sekä ystävänpäivänä ja White Dayna sinkuiksi jääneiden juhla, ei todellisuudessa juhlita erityisen paljon.

Peperot ovat Lotte Confectioneryn valmistamia pocky sticksien näköisiä, tikunmuotoisia keksejä/naposteltavia, jotka on kuorrutettu suklaalla. Niitä annetaan ystäville, perheenjäsenille ja työkavereille, mutta myös ystävänpäiväsuklaan tapaan rakkaudentunnustuksena henkilölle, josta pitää. Suomalaisbloggari **Kinuskikissalla** on niihin resepti, jos joku haluaa kokeilla (itse en ole reseptiä testannut).


End file.
